


Vormav and Alma

by Myst_Knight



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy Tactics
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 19:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13770690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myst_Knight/pseuds/Myst_Knight
Summary: Vormav seizes Alma, who struggles against him.





	Vormav and Alma

And now Alma is in the clutches of the sinister Lucavi Vormav! Can Ramza save her?


End file.
